Who Gets the Necklace? - Tomoko
First Half Karin is sitting in her timeship, wondering what she is going to do about the Mega-Playboy when she gets a video call from her boss, Yokomori. Karin panics and quickly says that she actually missed when she tried to shoot Junta and so nothing had actually been done, and then hangs up before Yokomori can respond. Junta is lying in his bed, wondering how he can woo Karin when he comes up with the idea of buying her a present. However, he doesn't know what to get her. Next, Ami and Kotomi are talking in Ami's family's restaurant, where Kotomi is asking why Ami ran off for the previous night, but Ami just tells her that it was nothing. Kotomi then starts talking about how good Junta is at fighting, and said that it was exciting to see Junta beating up the thugs in the cafe. Ami has a slightly surprised look, but Kotomi tells Ami not to worry since she has "first dibs" on Junta, though Ami insists that she doesn't have any "dibs" on him. Junta then enters the restaurant, but Ami, still mad at him, tersely asks him what he wants. Junta asks Ami for advice about what type of present he should get a girl he likes. Caught off guard, Ami tells him to get a necklace, noting that the more expensive it is, the more the girl will appreciate it. While Ami tells Kotomi that it isn't what it seems, and that Junta doesn't really have a girlfriend, she is clearly distressed about the possibility of Junta liking someone else. Hearing Ami's advice, Junta runs to the mall and Karin, wondering what Junta is doing, follows him. Junta finds that he has only ¥5000 to spend, and is having problems finding a necklace that is cheap enough to buy. After looking at one shop for over an hour, he finally finds a necklace for ¥4800 and figures that he can afford it after taxes.1 Just as Junta is buying the necklace, Tomoko walks into the store and asks him who he bought the necklace for. Obviously expecting it to be for her, she takes it and puts it on. Tomoko showing up causes Junta to turn into the Mega-Playboy and he starts feeding Tomoko more smooth talk. In response, Karin grabs a cart and runs at Junta and Tomoko with it to try to disrupt them. Junta turns back into his normal self just in time, and grabs Tomoko and jumps out of the way. Junta starts becoming concerned that he'll not be able to get the necklace back from Tomoko. She then invites Junta to go shopping with her, telling him that there is no ditching her, and that he's a real playboy, being all seductive at one instant and being hard-to-get the next (which, of course, just him transforming between himself and the Mega-Playboy). Before he knows it, Junta is carrying several boxes and bags for Tomoko as she takes some more clothes into a dressing room. Junta thinks that now that he isn't looking at her face, he can tell her the truth about the necklace. He stands next to the changing room, and quickly glances at it. However, there is a crack in the curtain and he sees Tomoko's panties, which immediately causes him to feel sick. When he finally recovers from being sick, and tries to tell Tomoko again, but Tomoko grabs him and pulls him into the dressing room with her. She is only wearing panties and a tank top, and is pressing herself against Junta, making him feel sick again. She asks him if he wants to "do it" right there, and that it'll be a kick knowing people are outside. She grabs his hand and places it on her butt. An employee at the store walks to the dressing room and asks Tomoko how her clothes fit, but when Tomoko doesn't respond, she begins to open the curtains to the dressing room. Second Half The employee opens the curtains and sees Tomoko standing there holding up a dress, behind which Junta is hiding. Tomoko says she doesn't know how to wear it. Meanwhile, Junta's face is being pushed into Tomoko's panties from behind. Finally enough is enough, and he pukes everywhere. Following the incident, Junta stands outside of a restroom waiting for Tomoko to finish cleaning herself up, thinking that Tomoko is going to hate him. Tomoko comes out and walks by Junta, looking angry. Junta starts to ask for the necklace back when Tomoko tells Junta that they're not finished yet and that Junta has to take her where she wants to go. When Junta asks where, she says she would like to see his bedroom, which causes both Junta and Karin to panic. In his room, Junta begins to think if Tomoko is weird herself for wanting to still hang out, and Tomoko can see it, mentioning that maybe she is weird, saying that she wants to be with Junta even though she doesn't know why. Tomoko sits in a way which reveals her panties, making Junta sick again. She asks if Junta hates her. Junta turns into the Mega-Playboy and says that he doesn't believe that there is a man alive who could hate her, and then immediately turns back into normal Junta. Junta tries to backtrack, but then starts turning into the Mega-Playboy and back rapidly. Karin worries that Tomoko might turn Junta into the Mega-Playboy permanently. Karin runs into Ami's house, grabs her, and brings her to outside of Junta's room and plans on throwing Ami into the room if Junta turns into the Mega-Playboy again. Inside Junta's room, Tomoko says that she sometimes sees Junta as a loser but other times her body is telling her to be with Junta. She says that her DNA is ordering her to be with Junta. Junta says that he doesn't buy the idea that Tomoko's DNA is telling her what to do. This catches Tomoko off guard, and Junta finally gets up the guts to tell her that the necklace was for someone else and to please give it back. Tomoko appears angry for a moment, remarking what an obvious playboy Junta is. She then lightens up and says that they're even now, because she hurt Junta before. Tomoko opens the door revealing Karin and Ami standing outside. Tomoko gives the necklace to Ami, saying that Junta didn't really get angry in the cafe fight until the thug punched Ami, and that she knew then that Junta really loved Ami. She warns Ami that she wasn't going to give up until Junta is hers, however. Karin first thinks that Ami getting the necklace is for the best, but then starts to feel sad at the idea that Junta and Ami may in fact get together. Episode Preview "Oh! We've got major trouble! Another girl's fallen victim to Junta's Major-Playboy side. This time it's Ami's best friend. Now what do I do? I thought I'd finally gotten Junta and Ami together. Why'd this new obstacle have to appear? Ami, you've GOT to hook up Junta. Please! Next time on DNA2: Don't Tell a Soul! - Kotomi. Footnotes 1 - ¥5000 was equivalent to about US$46 in 1993, or about US$69.50 in 2010 after inflation. ¥4500 yen was equivalent to about US$41.50, or after inflation, just under US$63. Category:Episodes Category:Turbulence